vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maou Sadao
Summary Maou Sadao (also known as "Satan Jacob") is the main protagonist of his series "The Devil is a Part-Timer". He was once the Demon King who fought the humans of Ente Isla in an attempt to annex the four continents. However due to the actions of the Hero Emilia Justina and her companions he was forced to retreat to Earth and nearly lost all his powers. He now works as a part-timer in a fast food chain restaurant and is trying to regain his old power and to get promoted as much as possible. However, circumstances prevent him from keeping to his new daily life. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Varies, at least 7-B up to High 6-A | At least High 6-A, possibly higher Name: Mao Sadao; Satan Jacob Origin: The Devil is a Part-Timer Age: At least 300 (Fabricated as 20 in Japan) Gender: Male Classification: Demon Lord (Former), Assistant Shift Manager at MgRonalds, Lowly Goblin Tribe member (prior to being the Demon Lord) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Aura, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Telekinesis, Transformation (Turned a regular broom into an unholy sword), Power Nullification (His power disrupts holy magic, burned away Sariel’s divine protection), Non-Corporeal and Non-Physical Interaction (The true form of demons are ethereal, and demons regularly fight one another), Teleportation (Can casually teleport around attacks), Portal Creation (Can create interuniversal portals), Air Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Sealing, Darkness Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Pretended to be Chiyo in his fight against Sariel), Time Stop (Froze time.), Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation (Can hypnotize others and wipe away memories), Barrier Creation, Energy Projection, Sleep Spell, Pain Manipulation (Caused Oga concussive physical pain and knocked him out with a glance), Restoration (Can undo the damage he has dealt no matter how wide scale, could be related to time), Some sort of structural Information Analysis (Analyzed the contents and composition of Katsudon with a look), Statistics Amplification depending on the amount of negativity he receives, Reality Warping, Memory Manipulation, his Aura can cause Biological Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Demons passively exude Demonic Magic, and their magic and bodies are made up of it. It causes body functions to fail, knocks them unconscious, makes them incapable of breathing, disrupts the powers of consecrated sites, and destroys the will to fight.), Illusion Creation (Disguised ice as wood), Electricity Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Can mimic other magic), Heat Manipulation, Healing, Attack Reflection (Casually repulsed Sariel’s lightning), Physics Manipulation (Comparable to Alsiel, who can nullify inertia.) Attack Potency: Human level | Varies, at least City level (A casual punch did this), up to Multi-Continent level (Not massively below Sataniel, who can split the moon. Fought Sariel and unleashed an attack that blew away the clouds over Japan) | At least Multi-Continent level (Far superior to his previous form. The Holy Sword contains half of the power that controls and governs the moon), possibly higher Speed: Normal Human | At least Speed of Light (Comparable to Emi and Alsiel who can fight at the speed of light) | At least Speed of Light Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Class 100 (Lifted an entire vehicle overpass, along with all the vehicles and people on it) | Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Human Class | Varies, at least City Class, up to Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent class, possibly higher Durability: At least Human level (Tanked Sariel ragdolling him with casual magic attacks), higher with magic shields (Blocked Lucifer's magic barrage with difficulty) | Varies, at least City level, up to Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly higher Stamina: High Range: Thousands of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Dullahan (his mundane bike) Intelligence: Genius. Learned the Japanese language within a few hours of arriving in Japan, and acclimated to normal human life and rose to a respectable position in a fast-food chain within months. He deduced the true meaning of the local recurring earthquakes, figured out Lucifer and Olba's plan just from the little interaction they had with each other and is clever when it comes to combat. It was stated that in his prior life he was a genius and a prodigy in the arts of combat, tactics, and politics. Became the first individual to unite the realm of demons under one flag, despite demons being biologically hardwired toward violence. In terms of military prowess, he introduced the concepts of diversions, captives, night attacks, and camouflage into warfare in the Demon World. Manipulated and defeated the Ashen Horn clan without any fatalities, and held his own against Adremlech as a child through sheer battle tactics. Alciel stated that his greatest powers were his intelligence and tactical prowess. Weaknesses: Needs fear and hatred from humans to fight at his fullest (Not applicable to his full Satan Maou form) Key: Human | Demon Maou | With Holy Sword Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:The Devil is a Part-timer Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Comedy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Demons Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Air Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unholy Users